Who Cares?
by MacavityManiac
Summary: this is part 1 of 4 for Volixia669's birthday present. just a little Dramione drabble.


**A.N. Hi people! So, today is Volixia669's birthday. I love this girl to death and so I'm giving her a few little Harry Potter drabbles. And yeah. Here's the first one. THREE CHEERS FOR DRAMIONE! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy! And R&R! Oh, and please wish Volixia669 a happy birthday!**

"Detention, Miss Granger."

A snigger came from the back of the room.

"You too, Mr. Malfoy."

"But professor -" Draco objected.

Snape shot one of his famous glares at the blonde Slytherin.

"No complaints Mr. Malfoy."

"But professor, I have prefect duties!" Hermione interjected.

"So do I, Granger," Malfoy spat.

"That is e-nough," Professor Snape sneered. "Detention. Both of you. Tonight after dinner."

Hermione shot a death glare at Draco, who returned it, giving her one of his infamous sneers. Ron shot a glare at Draco, putting one hand on Hermione's shoulder, turning the brunette back to the front of the room. Hermione just shook her head, going back to scribbling down the dictation, dreading the few hours after dinner.

….

….

"Now," Snape said, looking back and forth between the two extremely unhappy students."You two will stay here. I have no punishment prepared, but I suppose being trapped together will do."

With that, the bat-like professor exited the room, locking the door.

"It's your fault we're here, Malfoy," Hermione growled.

"My fault, Granger? How do you figure that?"

The Gryffindor prefect glared heavily at the blonde boy.

"How do I figure that? If you hadn't thrown that slug at my head, I wouldn't have completely lost it!"

""If **you** weren't a filthy little mudblood-"

He was interrupted by Hermione slapping him across the face. Draco reached up, lightly toughing his now stinging cheek. His other hand drifted towards the wand at his side.

"You'll pay for that, Granger," he snarled.

He whipped out the wand, grabbing Hermione's collar, pressing the tip of the wand into her neck. He smirked when the girl's eyes widened slightly in fear.

"Is the little mudblood scared? No Potty and Weasel here to protect you this time."

Hermione spat in his face, grabbing his left arm. Draco involuntarily winced when her fingers wrapped around his forearm. Before he knew what was happening, Hermione yanked his sleeve all the way to his elbow.

"Harry was right," she murmured. "I don't believe it…"

Draco pulled his sleeve back down, pulling harder on the brunette girl's collar, minimizing the distance between their faces.

"Well believe it, Granger," he hissed. "Also understand that it wasn't my choice."

Hermione's eyes narrowed considerably.

"Oh right Malfoy. You didn't **want** to be a Death Eater. Who do you think you're kidding? You're whole family are Death Eaters! It's what you've always wanted, isn't it? To be just like your father?"

Draco shoved her to the floor angrily. He pointed his wand straight at her head.

"I'm warning you, Granger. After what I've been through, I wouldn't think twice about cursing you."

"What you've been through?" Hermione spat. "Your life is fucking perfect, Malfoy. What the hell did you go through that was so awful?"

Draco glared at the defiant girl, wondering how much trouble he'd get into for murdering her.

"For the whole summer, Granger, I've basically been a practice dummy for You-Know-Who and the other Death Eaters. I can't even count the number of times I've had the Crutiatus curse used on me in the last few months by all of them…including my father and my aunt."

His hand was now shaking slightly, the wand pointed at Hermione wavering. The girl's eyes were wide and her mouth hung slightly open. Shakily she stood from the floor, taking a few steps forward towards the tall boy. Draco kept his wand pointed at her head.

"S-stay back, Granger," he stuttered.

Hermione acted as if she hadn't heard him. In a few more steps, she was a few inches away. Draco tried to glare at her but before he could, Hermione's arms were wrapped around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, her curly hair brushing against his cheek.

Draco just stood there, stunned. Hermione Granger was…_hugging_ him. What the hell had just happened? Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her back, liking the feeling of closeness, even if it was Granger. No one had hugged him since…well, he couldn't exactly remember.

"I'm sorry," Hermione murmured in his ear. "I didn't know that had happened."

"You're the only person who knows," Draco said in a low voice.

Hermione drew away, looking him straight in the eyes. For once, her chocolate colored eyes weren't glaring at him. They had a certain softness that Draco had never noticed when she had looked at him before. Draco managed a small smile for the girl. Good Lord, he was smiling at her. What had broken in his brain?

"Malfoy, maybe you should tell Dumbledore," Hermione said quietly.

Draco frowned, turning his head away from her.

"Why? Dumbledore doesn't care. No one cares," he spat bitterly.

A warm feeling came over one of his cheeks. Hermione's hand was tenderly placed on the side of his face.

"Ma-_Draco_ people do care. Trust me, they do."

"Really, Granger," Draco said, giving her a half-hearted sneer. "Who?"

Without warning, Hermione stood on her tip-toes and lightly pressed her lips to his. She began to pull away, but Draco wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her even closer, not breaking the kiss. He tangled one of his hands in her mass of curly hair. This was something he had never imagined doing in a million years. Yet, it felt so right, to have her so close, their lips perfectly molded for the others. Hermione pulled away slightly, leaning her forehead against his. She gave him a soft smile.

"Draco, you asked who cared."

She leaned forward again, giving him a gentle kiss before pulling away.

"I do."

Draco smiled, the first actual smile he had ever given the Gryffindor girl. He held her closer, not wanting anything to ruin this moment.

"I care too, Hermione."

With that, he kissed her again, not letting her pull away this time. He felt Hermione smile against his lips and he smiled back. He only hoped that Snape wouldn't walk in.


End file.
